Vampire The Masquerade: Bloodlines
by StoryTeller564
Summary: When the sky sets, and the lights go out, the vampires come out. Nichols Knight is a newly created vampire and has no clue what is going to happen. So what is he a pawn in some sick game or can he choose his own path? Read to find out. Chapter 6 is up. And now a cover. And a song list in the authors note.
1. Prolog

This story is about the Video Game Vampire the Masquerade: Bloodlines. I DO NOT OWN THE GAME, OR MOST OF THE OTHER CHARTERERS.

Prolog- That one night

Day-Before Time-8:00pm

It was a nice night in Santa Monica. City lights were on, the clubs were open, and hookers were on the streets. Today was payday and I was in one of the clubs for the night. About half way through the night a girl walked up to me, drunk off her ass. Or so I thought, I took a few more drinks and then went home with her. When we got in her apartment, I saw some really strange things. For one; there were blood packs everywhere and guns were on the dresser and desk. Before I could run, I was pushed on the bed and had all of my clothing removed. I wanted to move but I couldn't.

Day-Before Time-11:00pm

I finally woke up three hours later. I looked down at my body and all of my clothes where back on. I then looked next to me and the girl from before was lying next to me. I tried to get up and sneak away. However; she turned over and saw me trying to leave. "Damn," I thought. She then grabbed my arm and pulled me towards her. She whispered in my ear and said, "I want to show you something." At that moment she latched onto my neck and switched my blood with some of hers. That was when I passed out on her bed.

Day-Before Time-11:58pm

I woke up again and looked into a nearby mirror and almost passed out. My hairstyle was different. I was wearing a red button-up shirt and blue jeans. I opened my mouth and saw two sharp teeth. It was then that I realized what I was, what I had become, what she had turned me into. From that day forward I was no longer human, I was a vampire. My fate was sealed in that one night.


	2. Chapter 1: My Trial

Chapter 1- My Trial

Day-1 Time-12:00AM

I sat in the bed still trying to peace this whole thing together. I was feeling around my neck for the spot where she bit me. There was no lump or bite marks on my neck. I looked at the girl that did this to me. "What did you do to me," I asked. Before she could answer, the door swung open and two guys came in. one of them thru a wooden steak at the girl. The other one ran over to me and stabbed me with one. At that moment I passed out.

Day-1 Time-1:00am

I woke up in a courtroom, but it did not look like a courtroom. It look more an auditorium. It had a stage and a bunch of seats. I was on my knees on the stage. I looked up into the audience. There was ten to twelve people looking at me. I looked next to me and saw the girl from last night in the same position I was in. on her knees with hands tied behind her back. "Good evening," said someone coming up behind me. When he came into view he looked like a businessman, than a judge. Then another guy about seven feet tall with a huge sword came around and stood next to the girl. The man continued talking, "My fellow kindred, and my apologies for interrupting any business, or interfering with prier engagements you ma have had this evening." While still talking he moved across the stage. "It's unfortunate that the affair that gathers us together tonight is a troubling one. We are here because the laws that bind our society that bind us together have been broken. As prince of this city, I am in my rights to grant or deny the kindred of this city the privilege of siring. Many of you came to me seeking permission, and I have indorsed some of these requests." He then moved back to the other side of the stage. He continued talking, "However the accused that sits before you tonight was not refused permission, indeed, my permission was never sought at all. They where caught shortly after the embracement of this child." As he walked in between us he continued talking. "But as some of you may know, the punishment for this is death." He then paused and looked at the crowd. He continued, "Let tonight's proceeding serve as a reminder that I must obey the laws the bind our society." He bent down and faced the girl and whispered, "Forgive me." He stood back up and said, "Let the penalty commence." Then the big guy standing next to her pulled out his sword, and cut of her head. The body and head then disintegrated. The man then walked forward and pointed at me. "Witch leads to the fate of the sire-less child. Without a sire, most child are doomed to walk the earth never knowing their place, their responsibility, and most importantly, the laws they must obey. Therefore I have decided that-." Before he could finish, a man wearing a blue vest, a black shirt, and black pants stood up and yelled, "This is BULLSHIT." Then one by one everyone else stood up and started yelling. The man looked down for a second and said, "If Mister Rodriguez would let me finish. I have decided to let this kindred live. He will be instructed in the ways of our kind and be granted the same of wrights. I thank you all for attending this proceeding. Good evening."

Day-1 Time-1:30 am

After everyone left I met with the man backstage. "Who are you," I asked. He looked at me and said, "California's kindred prince, Sebastian LaCroix." He than pointed at the remaining ashes of the girl that was killed. "You're Sire, My Apologies," he said. "But you see there is a code of conduct that all of us must obey if we wish to survive." We both then started walking towards the back door. "When someone breaks these laws, they underestimate the well worn fabric of our centuries old society. Understand what I am saying. Allowing you to live makes me responsible for your behavior." We got to the door, he turned around and said, "And this is your trial. You will be brought to Santa Monica. There you will meet an agent there by the name of Mecerio. He will provide the details of your labor. Prove to me that letting you live was good choice. Come and see me when you are done. Good evening." At that moment I left.


	3. Chapter 2: What I'm Made Of

Chapter 2: What I'm made of

**Well here it is chapter two. Hope you like it. Please Read & Review.**

Day-1 Time-1:45 AM

Once I got outside the door shut and locked behind me. I walked down the stairs and into an alleyway. A guy wearing a black vest and black pants came up to me and said, "Wow, what a seen man. They just plopped you out here like a naked baby in the woods."

"Who are you," I asked.

"I'm Jack. More importantly I'm offering to help. Since your new here I figure somebody should show you the ropes. But I don't have much time, so you in or out."

"Ok, I could use the help," I said.

"Alright. You look wobbly. Have you had a drink yet?"

"Drink of what," I asked.

"Oh man, where popping a cherry here. Ok blood, it's your new rack of lamb, your new whisky; blood is your new fucken heroin."

"So what do I do?"

"Well down around the corner there I saw this guy. Poor S.O.B. can't find his car. Hee Hee."

"Wait…you mean…I…wait…I got to do."

Jack interrupted me and said, "Ok, you go down there casual like, you sneak up on him, bare those little fangs and you feed."

"Ok I'm going for my drink."

"Be careful, and don't drain him dry."

I nodded and walked off. I went around the corner and found the guy that Jack mention. I crouched down and started sneaking. He looked over at my direction but did not see me. I got right in front of him and before he could run I grabbed him, tilted his neck and sucked. I could taste the copper sauce going trough me, giving me life. Before I drained him I let go and pushed him to the ground. I then walked back over to Jack. He looked at me and said, "Yea, hell yea, your felling it. I can see it in your eyes. Alright, you got the blood, your feeling all kick ass, felling better than your best day living. But wait it gets better. All kindred have a few things in common."

"Like what," I asked.

"Like sharper reflexes, a hard as stone body, and if you play the game right, Immortality."

I smiled and said, "So I can live forever now."

Jack shook his head and said, "You can still be destroyed, but forget the bedtime stories. Garlic, is worthless, crosses don't work. A steak, if it catches you in the heart it will just paralyze you. On the other hand, a shotgun blast to the head that will hurt. Fire, will really hurt. Sunlight, well a catch of sunrise and it's all over, got it."

I nodded my head. He smiled and said, "Ok now…" Before he could finish gunshots went off everywhere. Jack snorted and said, "What the fuck is this." He looked at me and said "Look, you get inside and head upstairs; we will met up in a bit. I'm going to see what all of the commotion is." He than jumped over a fence, and he was gone.

Day-1 Time-2:00AM

I got inside the building and looked for some stairs. There were no stairs to be found. All there was some boxes and a shelf. I sighed and said, "Great, if I knew I was going to have to climb, I would have never sat out of gym class." I started to climb and got up. I walked around the corner and found Jack. He waved to me and said "Come down here, and stay away from the windows." I got over to him; he turned to me and said, "It's a sabot raid. The sabot… Christ I was hopping to spare you this shit till later… but the sabot are mind-less bloodthirsty assholes and that's all you need to know for now." I snorted and turned to him. "What do we do now," I asked. Jack looked out the window and back to me. "Alright looks like we got to vamoose out the back. Head around the back and to the office at the end of the hall. We will meet up there." I looked at him and said, "Fine." At that moment Jack walked away. As he walked away I thought "_Shit, why is this happening. First I lost a beautiful girl, next I'm caught in a gun fight. Why is this happening?" _I walked around the corner and found the door. I went up to it and it would not open. "Damn," I said. I looked around for a way in. I started to walk back and tripped. "What the hell was that," I asked. I looked back and found a lock pick set on the floor. I picked it up and went back to the door. I then opened it up and used it. After a while I heard the click on the door. When I opened the door there was a loud crash. I went into the office and jack was standing there with broken glass all around him. I walked up to him and said, "What did you do?" he pointed at a window with no glass at all and said, "Shortcut. Well nicely done though. Not an angle in life, where you?" "I…had my moments," I responded. He nodded and looked around. "We need to find a way out of here," he said. "So look around and see if you can find something." I started looking around the room for anything to use. I looked under a desk to find a safe there. I opened it up with the lock pick kit from earlier. I looked inside and found a key card, a tire iron and a gun. I took all three of them and closed the safe. Jack turned to me and said, "Good, now take that key and go down stairs. We will meet up there." I nodded and headed for the back door.

Day-1 Time-2:30AM

I opened the door to find a small set of stairs. I walked down that stairs to find a door to the ally way. When I got out side I started hearing gunshot sounds. I turned to see someone shooting at me. All of a sudden Jack came down from the sky. He pulled out a knife and slit the first sabot's throat and then he punched the other one all the way down the alley way killing him. I looked down at my body and found 15 gunshot holes in me. On the ground was a pool of my own blood. But I was still alive. I walked over to jack. He turned to me and said, "Fucken waist, these unlife sabot assholes. Did you get winged?" He looked at the holes in my body and said, "Hey, look at them potholes. Those will close up soon enough." I looked at him and laughed. "Well, just my night." He put a finger over his mouth telling me to be quiet. "Keep it down. We have someone over here." "Just one guy," I asked. Jack looked at me and said, "If you think you can take him, go ahead." I snorted and ran around the corner. I took out the tire iron from earlier. The sabot saw me and started running towards me. The sabot took out his tire iron and was ready to attack. He swung at me; I grabbed his tire iron and disarmed him. I then turned him around and twisted his neck. Before I snapped it he looked at me and said in a dark voice, "Who are you." I looked at him and said, "I am…Nicolas Knight. But most people know me as Hell's Angel." At that moment I snapped his neck. Jack came up to me and said, "Well good job you survived your first night in this town." We looked at each other for a few seconds, and then a car horn went off. We looked down an ally way and there was a taxi waiting for me. Jack looked at me and said "Looks like you got a ride to catch. I was hoping to fill you in on the rest of you abilities but…hell you will figure it out at some point." I started to walk away when Jack said, "if you make it back downtown in one piece stop in at the 'Last Round' and I will fill you in on the politics. That's the stuff that will kill you…good luck." I nodded and walked away.

**A/N: Just a quick note the name Nicolas Knight, I just got that off a list of good vampire names cause i could not think of any at the time I wrote this.**


	4. Chapter 3: A Deal Gone Bad

**Here it is Chapter 3, Please Read and Riview**

Chapter 3: A Deal Gone Bad

Day-2 Time-10:00pm

I jolted awake this evening. I tried to remember what happened. The last thing I remember was getting into a cab and smoke coming out of the vents. "I must have passed out," I said. I looked around the apartment. It was nothing but a piece of shit. It had a small kitchen, a dirty bathroom, a 19 inch TV, a 1995 vintage laptop, a desk, and a smelly bed. "It's official, I'm in hell," I said out loud. I went over to the desk to find all my supplies and then some. There was even a note. It said,

"_Dear Nicolas, _

_I have left you some supplies that will be useful later. The password to your computer is 'Sunrise.' Come and see me when you get settled. Also the cash in the envelope, it's yours. I am in the Santa Monica apartments, room 4. See you when you get here._

_From, Mecerio._

I opened up the case and inside was my lock picks set, a journal, two clips for my gun, and plenty of room for other stuff. I looked inside the envelope marked cash, and pulled out one hundred dollars. I picked up my holster and clipped it to me. Grabbed my gun, tire iron, wallet, and some blood packs that where lying around. I then ran out the door.

Day-2 Time-10:10pm

I walked out the front door and into an alleyway. "Great, a smelly alleyway leading to a crappy apartment. Yep, I'm defiantly in hell," I said. I continued walking down the alley way and onto the streets of Santa Monica. I looked down at my feet and there was blood on them. I turned to my right to see a man loosening blood by the second. I ran up to him and offered him a hand. He took it and I helped into his home.

We got inside and I set him down on his couch. I looked at him and asked, "You Mecerio?" he looked up at me and said,

"Yes, but I'm in a lot of pain here."

"Who did this?"

"Dealers, six of them. I show up at the beach with the money, looking to buy some astrolite. They took my money and beat me to hell and back."

"Where are these basters!?"

"Those two time sons of bitches live in a beach house, just off the coast. The leader of them is Denis."

"All right, I will get your bomb and the cash."

"One more thing about the deal, I meant it. You tell anyone, I'm dead. I can hook you up with weapons and other stuff."

"Good to know." I turned around and left.

Day-2 Time-10:30pm

I left the apartment and grabbed a pedestrian. I shoved him up agenst a wall and said in an angry tone "Witch way to the coast?" He looked at me with fear and said, "Though…through the p…parking garage. J…just over there." He pointed down the street. I let him go and he ran. I walked over to the parking garage and found the stairs to the beach. I went down to the coast and was stop by a crazy girl. "Up there. Through that gate and up the stairs," she said. I looked at her and nodded. I did exactly what the girl said. When I got up the stairs there was a beach house. "This must be the place," I said. I left my bag on the stairs and hid my gun. I walked up to the fence and a dealer stopped me. "Help you," he said in a fierce tone. I chuckled and said "Relax, I'm here to buy you-know-what from you-know-who." He glared at me for about five seconds and said, "Alright you can go on in and if you really want to make my night go head and start some shit in their cause I would love it." I walked into the house and someone lead me to Denis room. We went through the bathroom, kitchen, and laundry room. We stopped at a door leading to the last room the man turned to me and said "Though there," he said in a deep voice. He started walking away and then stopped next to me. I looked up and saw his face. But it was not a man, it was a women. She handed me an envelope. It had 500 dollars in it. She whispered to me, "Take half of it. The other half is Mecerio's. I'm leaving town, I hope we meet agen." She leaned over and gave me a police gun with the holster. She walked off leaving me wondering who she was.

Day-2 Time-11:00pm

I took a deep breath, hid both guns and walked into the dealer's room. When I got in the room Denis started to stair me down. "You look real good in me," he said to me. Then he went over the rules. "If you try to cross me, I will fuck you. If you tell the cops about I will find you then I will fuck you. And if you are a cop, I will fuck you and your whole family." When he stopped talking, I was shocked. He smiled and said,

"Now what can I do that will make you went all the way around the world in a first class jet with a cheerleader on your lap."

"You got any explosives."

"Explosives, fun stuff. You can get yourself a lot of attention that way. Why would you need to get your hands on some fireworks?"

"My wife got the house in the divorce," I lied to him.

"Sure, I got some stuff that will do the trick. Astrolite, it's like TNT's bigger, meaner Brother, with a prison record. I don't like keeping this stuff around, too dangerous. So I will let you have for less than the growing rate."

"Mecerio already paid for it, remember him."

"Yea we know Mecerio. How is our friend Mecerio."

"Terrible, which is better than what you and your friends are going to be."

"Is that a fact jack, damn? Tell you what, you escape here without a bullet through your face, I will let you have it for free."

I started laughing so hard I was crying. When I stopped laughing a guy came into the room. I pulled out the revolver and blew his brains all over the wall, floor and roof. Everyone else was shocked. I pulled out the cop gun, looked at Denis and said, "Deal." Before he could pick up his gun I blasted his forehead so hard his whole head blew out the window. I dropped the revolver and started shooting the other gangsters with the cop gun. Every shot that wend off another gangster fell down dead. Three with no brains two with no hearts and another one with no head. I looked around the room, seeing all the blood and dead bodies everywhere. "What a mess," I said.

Day-2 Time-11:45pm

I walked out of the house, with the astrolite in my hand, and over to the stairs. I grabbed my bag and saw a note. It said, "GET DOWN." I got down and the house blew up. I went back up the stairs and watched the house burn. When the fire department showed up, I left.


	5. Chapter 4: The Vorman Sisters

**Please Read and Review**

Chapter 4: The Voerman Sisters

Day-2 Time-12:00am

I got back to Mecero's apparent and delivered the explosives.

"Hold on to it," he said. "You will need it."

"What do I need to do," I asked

"You need to make some place disappear, a ware house. It looks like a sabot interest."

"How do I get there?"

"The only one who knows is Bertram Tung."

"Where is he?"

"Tung is laying low because of Therese Voerman."

"Who is she?"

"She is the owner of a local club. The Asylum."

"So I have to talk to her?"

"If we want to put that where house out soon…yes."

I smiled and left for the club.

Day-2 Time-12:30am

I got into the club and was stopped a girl. She was wearing a skirt and a sexy top. She said,

"What do we have here, another lowlife street rat coming off the streets and into my club? You smell new."

I snorted and said, "Who are you?"

"I'm the finger down your spine when the lights are out. And the name on all the men's rooms walls. When I cry the whole world makes me feel better. And they all wonder 'who is that girl.'"

"Do you have a name?"

"I am Jeanette. I'm the boss of this joint. Sorry got to go"

"Later."

She walked over to the elevator and left. After five minutes I went up there as well. When I got up there I was in a bed/living room. There was another girl in the room.

"Please come in," she said

I went in and we started talking.

"I take it your Therese Voerman?"

"Yes, I'm the boss of the club."

"I thought the Jeanette was the boss."

"She is, but only publicly. Is there something I can help you with?"

"I need you to call off the feud with Tung."

"I guess I could if you do something for me."

"What is that?"

"I need you to go to the haunted hotel at the cost and retrieve and item of the spirit."

"Is that all…ok."

"Take this; the only way to the hotel at night is though the sewers."

"Ok, see you soon." At that moment I left for the hotel.

**Sorry for the short and bad chapter...i was tired. **


	6. Chapter 5: A haunting after midnight

Chapter 5: A haunting after midnight (Part 1)

**This chapter is short. Part 2 very soon. Please read and review.**

Day-2 Time-1:30am

I was down in the sewers trying to find my way around. It felt like I was down there for hours. When I finally found the gate leading to the hotel I was overjoyed. I got up to the surface and looked around. There was a little shack, a bunch of abandoned construction trucks and cranes. There was also the hotel. I went up to the shack and went in. Inside there was a bed, a table, and a briefcase. "Holy shit," I said. Inside the briefcase were eight guns. There were two revolvers, one SMG, and five pistols. I exchanged my revolver with one of the ones in the case. I exchanged my cop gun with one of the pistols. And I grabbed the SMG and the key to the hotel and I left.

I went up into the hotel I inserted the key in the door. The key broke as I started to twist it. "Fuck this," I said. I pulled out the pistol and shot the lock. The door opened up and I went in. there was nothing but old shit everywhere. I continued to look around for anything that would an item of the sprit. I could not help but feel that there was someone watching me. I started to walk up the stairs backwards. All of the sudden the clock behind me went off. I jolted around, and when I did I fell right through the floor.

Day-2 Time-1:45am

I landed on the ground with a thud. My revolver fell off and slid down the hall. I was still trying to get up when I noticed a white wolf holding me down. I looked down the hall way to see two figures looking at me one of them bent down and picked up my gun. That figure came towards me and reviled him. He was part of the Brujah clan. He was wherein a tan shirt, camouflage pants and a tan bandana on in head. He pointed my revolver at me and was about to shoot me. I pulled out my pistol and shot the wolf in the chin, killing it. I got up and punched the gun out of the guy's hand. I was about to shoot him until the other figure came up to me and pointed a gun at me. The other figure was a female Toreador, the same clan as me. She was wherein a blue tank top and blue skinny jeans. She also had blue hair. "_Damn, she's beautiful,"_ I thought. She came up to me and said, "Who the fuck, are you."


	7. Authors Note & Song List

**This is a Authors Note**

**I'm am so sorry i have not been updating more often, but one of my fans asked me a question the other day. "If this was a movie, waht would be the songs i would use." Well here is a list of songs i would use. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE SONGS**

**Here is how to look at this list: song-artist-Album**

**1. Fragments - Williams feat. Casey Williams, Lamar Hall & Barbara La Ronga - RvB Season 10 OST**

**2. Forever - By Jeff Williams feat. Casey Williams - RvB Season 10 OST**

**3. Terminate - By Jeff Williams feat. Lamar Hall - RvB Season 10 OST**

**4. Pray - By Jeff Williams feat. Lamar Hall, Sandy Casey & Red Rapper - Red vs Blue Season 10 OST**

**5. The Addict - Papa Roach - Unknown**

**6. Hollywood Whore - Papa Roach - Unknown**

**7. Stop Looking, Start Seeing - Papa Roach - Unknown**

**8. Getting away With Murder - Papa Roach - Unknown**

**9. I Devise My Own Demise - Papa Roach - Unknown**

**10. Scars - Papa Roach - Unknown**

**This next song is the main song**

**11. No More Secrets - Papa Roach - Unknown**

**12. Home to Hell - Danko Jones - Unknown**

**13. Now That We've Come So Far - By Jeff Williams feat. Nicole D'andrea - RvB Season 10 OST **


	8. Chapter 6: Part 2 of chapter 5

Chapter 6: A haunting after midnight (Part 2: Chaud and Krystal)

**A/N: This chapter includes somewhat of a romantic scene. A request, not my idea. But there may be more, If you review. **

Day-2 Time-2:00am

"I will only ask you one more time, who-the-FUCK-are-you," the female Toreador said, still with her shotgun pointed at me. I looked at her and said, "My name is… Nicolas Knight." She looked at me and lowered her shotgun. Once she did I kicked it out of her hands and pulled out my SMG and pointed it at her, "Now how about I ask you two the same question."

The guy answered, "Chaud Syfe."

The girl answered, "Krystal Syfe."

I looked at both of them and lowered my guns. I holstered the two and went over to get my revolver. I looked back over at Krystal and then it hit me. I said, "You where the girl from back at the ganister house." She grabbed her shot gun and said, "Yes that was me." I went over to her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for saving me. If it wasn't for the gun or the bomb I would probably be dead."

"I didn't set off a bomb," she responded.

"I did," said Chaud.

"You did brother," said Krystal.

"Yes I was just trying to clean up your mess."

"My mess, what the hell did I do."

"You gave him a gun to kill the ganisters with. All I did was shot the gas tank on the outside of the house to finish the job."

"All you had to do was tell me and I would have done that," she screamed.

"Fuck that, I wanted to play hero for once."

At that point she punched him and ran away. I heard the elevator go off and she left. I looked over and Chaud and said,

"Dose this happen a lot?"

"Ever since are parents died and we both became vampires."

"Maybe I should go after her."

"Before you go I must ask, why you are here."

"I was sent here by the Vormen sisters to get an item of the spirit."

"We where scent to do the same, here."

He handed me a necklace. "Is this the item of the spirit," I asked.

"Yes, now please go find my sister."

I went over to the elevator and went back up to the first floor.

Day-2 Time-2:30

I spent most of my time trying to find Krystal. I was looking in every bedroom on the first floor. The last bedroom I looked in had a hole leading to the diner. I heard the dish shoot going down to the kitchen. I fallowed her down there. When I got down there, there was nothing except a dirty floor. I flowed the boot prints to an air vent. I crawled thru and in to the elevator shaft. She was standing there crying. I started hearing screeching and looked up. I saw the elevator from the first floor. I went over to Krystal and tried to comfort her.

"What's wrong," I asked

"It's my rat-ass brother. He always does this."

"You love him, don't you?"

"Hell yes, I love him but I wish he would stop treating me like his younger sister, and treat me as an equal."

I started hearing more screeching and looked up. The elevator was up on the second floor now. And the breaks broke loose and it started falling. I ran over to Krystal and shoved her in to a little area in the elevator. And I jumped in after her, just missing the elevator. I got back onto my feet and Krystal kissed me. She pulled away and said, "There, now where even." She went up the ladder and I followed her.


	9. Authors Note Poll

THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE. PLEASE GO THERE AND VOTE.


	10. Authors Note: Please read

_**I am sorry that I have not been updating often enough, school and account troubles. I will try to get the next chapter in a few days. But: if anyone wants to Invite me as a Friend on XBOX Live, My gamer tag in on my profile page, or here it is CodeGeass295.**_


End file.
